Amor prohibido
by andiiux-peque-haruno
Summary: muerte,venganza,seducción,dolor,trsteza, lujuria, recuerdos... me envolviste en todo sin dejarme una esperanza y ahora que estoy aqui rendida a tus pies, rendida por un amor ques es prohibido para mi me enredaste en tu trampa para que ahora seas prohibido


Amor prohibido:

Cap. 1 "EL SECUESTRO"

Introducción:

Pasaron varios años para volver a creer en mi misma, para sentirme bien, para no tener ese maldito trauma dándole vueltas a mi cabeza, pero ¿Qué pasó conmigo? ¿Ahora yo soy esta? O ¿Qué es a lo que me dedico? ¿Qué no era tan fuerte mi trauma? Que ahora me dedico a esto la verdad estoy confusa, ahora que estoy aquí me doy cuenta de que todo mi mundo se me vino abajo al ser solo una muñeca de tu juego o más bien dicho una marioneta manipulada por tu poder y lo peor es que ahora yo estoy enamorada de ti, no solo de ti me enamore de cada parte de tu cuerpo tus ojos, tu boca, tu cabello… Pero que torpe fui al caer en tu trampa… Ahora tú eres prohibido para mí… esto es…un amor prohibido…

Narración: todo comienza en una día gris, el sol estaba oculto por las nubes que soltaban a su paso grandes gotas de agua pura provocando que la calle se llenara de charcos los cuales salpicaban cuando el estruendo de unas botas chocaba con ellos, unas botas rojas empapadas de lodo y un impermeable lleno de gotas de la lluvia y no olvidemos el gorro pero había algo extraño, lo cual a darse cuenta no era así, eso vestía una tierna niña de cabellos lacios y rosados como los árboles de cerezos, su piel era blanca, y sus ojos verde jade intensos, su mirada era la misma que la de un ángel al ser acompañada con su sonrisa y sus mejillas un poco rojas parecía la mismísima diosa de la belleza en persona, y esa niña era Sakura, una lindura, tenia a su padre él cual manejaban una gran empresa, la empresa Haruno, era muy famosa por todo el mundo, pero volvamos a la niña, la pequeña Sakura era hija única con una sola tía, ya que su padre también lo fueron pero al parecer su madre tenía una hermana la cual tiempo, la niña al parecer era muy feliz pero nadie contaba que esa felicidad se acabaría esa misma noche…

-la, la, la- cantaba sonriente cuando en mi nariz se poso algo y sonreí al verlo- hola señor mariposa- lo dije para que se espantara y emprendiera su vuelo a otro rumbo

-Sakura, pequeña ya es hora de que te metas- dijo una voz joven, la cual provenía de una linda señora parecida un poco a la pequeña

-sí tía , ya voy- mencione para correr a la puerta y limpiar mis pies en el tapete para pasar a merendar con mis padres, al cabo de esto subí a mi habitación a ducharme para así bajar para que mi padre me leyera un cuento para dormir, lo cual nunca sucedería, tome un libro apresuradamente y baje lo más rápido posible pero quede en shock ya no me respondía mi cuerpo pero lo que me tenía más asombrada era a mi padre siendo asesinado ante mis propios ojos, en la alfombra se formaba un charco de sangre y un cuerpo tirado, conforme el tiempo pasó en aquella alfombra de la sala habían 2 cuerpos tirados, desangrados que pertenecían a mis padres, corrí rápidamente hacia ellos, no me importo nada, mis ojos soltaban lagrimas como si nunca hubiese llorado en la vida, movía los cuerpos de mis padres, pero mi intento era en vano ellos ya estaban muertos, mis ojos siguieron soltando lagrimas incontrolables, mi mirada se dirigió con miedo al cuerpo de pie y lo miro con horror, el solo sonrío y se puso de rodillas asta alcanzar mi altura y tomó mi cabeza asiendo una leve caricia

-vaya al pesar de todo si eres linda, una pequeña obra de arte, no te asustes no te Hare daño, solo es cuestión de tiempo- me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante al mismo tiempo que se paraba- de todos modos me tengo que ir pero te prometo que regresare por ti cuando ya me seas útil como en unos 5 años y si no lo eres tal vez mueras- dijo para salir de aquella habitación, yo solo quede en compañía de aquellos 2 cuerpos tirados en la alfombra, ya no podía seguir llorando, mis ojos ya estaban secos.

5 AÑOS MAS TARDE…

Ya tenía 15, estaba en el último día de clases, bueno en la ceremonia para entregar los certificados, cuando escuche mi nombre

- Y por último, el mejor promedio de esta escuela es para Haruno Sakura- dijo el director de la escuela, me levante sin ninguna emoción en mi rostro camine hacia donde estaba mi certificado y el diploma los tome, salude con una de las sonrisas que siempre llevaba a los 10, tenía tiempo sin usarla, concluyo la ceremonia, todos estaban felices, se quedaron festejando, yo solo recogí mis cosas y dije un "adiós" a esa secundaria ahora iba por el camino la casa de mi familia si es que se le podía decir así a la clase de personas que te han humillado y maltratado, la misma que me esta quitando la empresa de mis padres, la misma que me a echo la vida imposible en estos 5 años

Ya en la salida me acorde de un parque al cual iba todos los veranos a ver florecer los cerezos con mi padre, tomé rumbo para dirigirme a ese parque que me traía muchos recuerdos y el que más me gustaba era:

- Sakura- me miro mi padre

-¿sí?- pregunte volteándolo a mirar

-¿miras los cerezos que se están abriendo?- me pregunto

-sí, son hermosos- le sonreí

-pues algún día te llegara el tiempo de florecer como ellos y te convertirás en una bella flor, la más linda de todas, pero hasta entonces ahora eres un pequeño botón del mismo pero hermoso- me lo dijo con una sonrisa de las que siempre lo acompañaba…

Ese recuerdo era mi favorito, pero algo me saco de mis recuerdos, sin darme cuenta ya estaba en el parque, pero ¿Qué había pasado aquí?, todo estaba desolado como un pueblo fantasma, los juegos estaban oxidados, algunos rotos, pero los árboles estaban secos, me parecía desconocido el parque no era el mismo pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos, ahora me sentía débil, con mucho sueño no entendía por que, caí al suelo y mis ojos veía unos pies que se acercaban a mi, pero todo se ponía borroso lo ultimo que escuche fue

-Regrese por ti- al terminar esa oración todo se obscureció…


End file.
